Battle Dome
by BonkUppercut
Summary: The Reapers have been destroyed. After five years of rebuilding, the galaxy is back to normal. Or has it? When one yahg gets his hands on Reaper medical tech, entertainment is changed forever... This story is based on fanfiction .net /topic/109458/87 074013/1/Mass-Effect-Battle-Dome (remove spaces). All OCs have permission to be used. Everyone on Fettt's forum, you guys are great!
1. Prologue: The New Fighters

((Author's Note: This entire story is based off of an RP from a forum I frequently visit, called _Mass Effect RPs by Fettt_. Every character I use in here is someone else's OC except for Kyle, who is my OC. I will give the creators appropriate credit as soon as their character is introduced.

This chapter's OC's:

Lord Malevolence (yahg)- Fuhrer Fettt

Scorpio race- Fuhrer Fettt

Hope you all enjoy my story, and be sure to leave comments and visit Fettt's forum!))

The alien patiently waited, its back facing the door. It was bipedal, like most sentient races, but was arachnid in biology and had a large, stinging tail protruding from its back. The tail contained a special poison that varied from individual to individual, with effects ranging from tranquilizing to death. The species was known as the Scorpio race, after the constellation, although no one outside the Dome had ever seen or heard of one. It was the only race to be capitalized, because when your race is named after a constellation, people tend to do things like capitalize. The massive yahg, floating three feet above the ground in a levitating chair, scrolled through the data feeds its cameras had picked up. The statistics of the Battle Dome stuck out like sore thumbs on the holo-screen.

**Audience: 300,000**

**Extranet viewers: 980,000**

**Height: 650 ft**

**Diameter: 8 miles**

**Arenas: 10**

**Profits: 4 million credits**

**Gladiators: 5 **

**Slaves: 500,000**

**Empty quarters: 18**

The yahg grunted in dissatisfaction, dismissing the data with a wave of its grotesque arm. "We need more combatants!" it barked at the Scorpio. "We only have Kralen, Drake, Longingfire, Longshot, and the Champion! We need something more extravagant!" With the press of a button, the yahg sent a massive extranet message to all the station's personnel. It detailed the lives of all the gladiators to be brought to the Dome. Each of them had a unique trait that would bring in more viewers and keep the credits pouring in, such as brute strength, stealth mastery, and split personality, just to name a few. The best part of the deal was, thanks to medical tech the yahg as a species had scavenged from the destroyed Reapers from the war five years ago, death was not permanent in this dome. The technology had been kept a secret, hoarded on the yahg homeworld of Parnack. However, secrecy gave way to entertainment, and all the technology had been sent to the Battle Dome.

Suddenly, the omni-tool of the Scorpio beeped with the incoming message. The Scorpio nodded its assent. "Will do this, Lord Malevolence. Will bring combatants. Orders understood." it snipped. Even with translators, the Scorpio's native language was incredibly difficult to decode, and everything any of them said came across as a fragmented message. The Scorpio marched briskly out of the enormous room, its tail bobbing behind it. Malevolence brought up the data feeds once more, studying them intently.

"Soon," Malevolence mused, "I will have my new champion…"


	2. Chapter 1: Kyle

((This chapter's OC's:

Kyle "Hammer" Martel- BonkUppercut (me) ))

The tension was beginning to grow unbearable. Kyle Martel smoothed out the wrinkles in his gold-camo boxing uniform, eagerly anticipating the match that awaited him in mere seconds. He leaned casually against the ring's ropes, wearing a confident smirk as he waited for his opponent to enter the ring.

"Come on, Hammer! You got this!" came the encouraging voice of his personal trainer, Vito Ricci. Kyle snapped his head back, eyeing Vito with his trademark, alley-cat eyes. Kyle had one electric-blue eye and one amethyst eye, likely due to his biotics. Although he had the option to cover them up with contact lenses or pigment injections, he chose not to. It was an integral part of Kyle's public appeal. Kyle gave a casual shoulder shrug.

"I think I just feel off 'cause of the biotic-disabling thingamajigs." Kyle guessed, his light Boston accent dancing its way into his words. The entire stadium was protected by a biotic-disabling EMP field, which ensured all boxing matches were legitimate. It worked like a dream, but it was rumored to have side effects. And right now, Kyle had a nasty feeling the side effects weren't just a malignant rumor.

Vito mulled this over, and finally declared, "You're gonna smash this guy anyway, Hammer!" Hammer was Kyle's stage name, and it was a translation of his last name from some ancient language nobody gave a damn about. Suddenly, the crowd began roaring raucously, and his opponent was finally visible. A muscular young man with jet-black hair and acid-green eyes entered the arena wearing a Greek-style robe. _Looks like my cousin Jack… _Kyle remarked to himself. _Nah, it can't be. Jack was way scrawnier. Paler, too. Plus, Jack wouldn't be dumb enough to wear an outfit like THAT. _Kyle stood up straighter, positioning himself in a fighting stance.

From the arena's public address system, the booming voice of the male announcer echoed throughout the stadium. "In the blue corner, we have the golden legend with the fists of steel! Give it up for… HAMMER!" Deafening applause and cheering rose from the audience in response. Kyle resisted the urge to cover his ears. It would have made him look weak. The crowd was shushed as the announcer continued. "And the challenger! He's risen his way through the ranks, and his career may be made or broken by this match! Look out, because here comes… PERSEUS!" The crowd applauded once more, but it wasn't nearly as loud as before. A few tense seconds passed, but they abruptly ended as the unmistakable 'ding' of the fight bell rang out. "FIGHT!"

Perseus wasted no time in starting. He flew across the ring at an alarming speed with fists blazing like mad. Kyle bent himself backwards at an awkward angle, and Perseus' attacks whiffed past Kyle. Taking advantage of his opponent's post-attack vulnerability, Kyle forced himself up and shouted his signature phrase: "This is for Shock!" Twisting his hips, Kyle flung his full weight into a vicious right uppercut aimed straight at his opponent's chin, in his trademark move known as the Hammer Shot. Wirth the force of a runaway train, his opponent was launched headfirst into the ropes at the opposite end of the ring, rebounding off them with a resounding 'thud' as Perseus hit the floor face first. The referee began to count. "One! ...Two! … Three! ..." The crowd was holding their breath, waiting to see if the underdog would get up. "Four! ... Five! … Six! … Seven!" So far, the odds for Perseus weren't looking too good… "Eight! ... Nine! … Ten!" The referee stepped into the ring, waving his arms in the air. "Knockout! Hammer is our winner!" Not counting the countdown, the fight had taken all of seven seconds. In the audience, nearly everyone stood up and cheered their heart out. Kyle smiled. It felt good to be the champ.

In the locker room later, Kyle stood shirtless with a towel over his shoulder. Vito sauntered in, looking like he'd just won the lottery. He put an arm around Kyle's non-towel-covered shoulder. "Kid, that's the kind of hustle that's gonna make you the champ! The other guy didn't have a chance!" Vito declared jubilantly. But Kyle didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the Scorpio standing in the doorway, beckoning him.

Kyle pushed Vito off him and stormed out without a word, his eyes blazing. The Scorpio trailed him, confirming his suspicions. It wanted him. Or needed him. For what, he didn't know. But Kyle wanted answers. He'd never seen this species before, so why did it come for him now? And why him? He spun around angrily, ready to confront the strange creature. "What the hell are you? And what the hell do you want with me?" he demanded.

The Scorpio chose to ignore his first question, but the second one it answered with relative ease. "You. Martel, Kyle Andrew. Background: Former N7 Marine, survivor of Mindoir attack. Favorite Color: Gold. Favorite Song: U Can't Touch This. Favorite Drink: Asari Elassa. Favorite Pastime: Remembering fallen squadmates, most notably deceased turian Shock Valuer. Favorite Food: Stuffed Peppers because, quote/unquote, "they taste like the noonday sun on the battlefield". Profession: Fist Fighter. Age: 27. Correct?" Kyle blinked in surprise.

"How do you know me? Where did you get that info? I don't tell people these things!" Kyle persisted.

"You. Have penchant for combat. Chosen for gladiatorial role. Will be integrated into Battle Dome. Shuttle waiting. Must board."

"Hang on a second! I didn't agree to any of this!"

"No choice in this matter." the Scorpio quipped, unhitching a tranquilizer pistol from its belt. Before Kyle had a chance to respond, a tranquilizer dart sprouted from his neck and he spiraled into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Ash

((This chapter's OC's:

Ash Reaper- Darkblaze40))

Ash Reaper wove frantically through the lawless streets of Omega, working desperately to keep the insidious whispers of the Reapers out of his mind. Even with the Reapers gone, Ash was in the middle stages of the indoctrination process when they were destroyed. Although his indoctrination could no longer reach completion, the whispers of an extinct race were forever preserved in his head. Considering his last name, it was a cruel joke by fate, but it was too late to change all that now. Ash was here for one reason: to assassinate. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

Blocking out all outside distractions for the moment, Ash's mind clung to a sole thought: RUN. He was fairly sure that at least one of the underlings of the mercenary he'd been hired to kill had found him out, and Ash needed to get in, get it done, and get out before anyone could stop him. It was far too dangerous to use biotics here, because if he killed a bystander, he'd be in far deeper trouble than he was already. Nevertheless, he rudely pushed pedestrians out of his path, because as far as he was concerned, they were worthless. He deftly maneuvered through the conglomerate of buildings, taking every detour and every alleyway to throw off anyone that might be pursuing him. Slowing his pace ever so slightly, he examined an apartment complex coming up before him.

"This is the place. No doubt about it," Ash murmured to himself. He tapped his omni-tool twice, and a map of the complex flooded the screen. A rapidly blinking red light could be seen on the map of the attic. Ash fingered his Phalanx pistol, still strapped to his blue body armor. "It's time to terminate."

Using a Biotic Charge, Ash smashed through the locked door, setting off a whooping intruder alarm that resonated throughout the building. However, the red dot that was his target stayed put in the attic. _That's odd_, Ash thought to himself. _The alarm should've flushed him out. I ought to remain cautious. _He hacked into an elevator, sending it down to the basement to throw off his target. He then pried the doors open and climbed into the empty shaft, scaling the elevator cables without effort. _I was trained for things like this,_ he thought with a hint of pride. He finally reached the top of the shaft, narrowly avoiding smashing his head into the ceiling. Holding onto the ropes with one hand, he entered a command into his omni-tool with the other. The elevator doors opened with a soft _ding!_ Ash stepped out casually, wearing a confident smile. There were seven or eight armored batarian mercenaries, all gawking at Ash's sudden entrance, but one was easily distinguishable as the leader "Hello!" Ash said pleasantly. "I'll be killing you now." Before anyone had a chance to respond, one of Ash's bullets was introduced to the leader's skull.

"GET HIM!" rose the collective battle cry from the remaining mercs. "The pay better be worth it…" Ash murmured as he fled for his life, gunshots echoing around him. He could take on one, two, or even three without breaking a sweat, but over a half dozen was definitely pushing it, even for him. The attic was cramped, with no visible exits aside from the elevator. Except…. Ash noticed the open window, allowing in a slight breeze. He snuck a peek out of it, and the results were not good. It was an eleven-story drop, and Ash wasn't going to risk it all. Besides, his mysterious employer had given VERY specific directions. "I SURRENDER!" Ash shouted, loud enough for all the mercenaries to hear.

Ash's wrists were seized roughly, and he was shoved against a wall. He was tied up with a rusty but sturdy chain, and left there as the batarian mercs sized up their new capture. Had they not been reveling in their victory, they would have seen Ash's omni-tool springing to life, not yet cutting through the chains but instead emitting an invisible, short-range EMP signal. "Can I have one last request?" Ash inquired innocently.

"HEY! PRISONER!" shouted one of the mercs gruffly. "WE DIDN'T AUTHORIZE YOU TO SPEAK!"

"Come on, Belex," reasoned another merc. "He managed to kill Gilen. Just let him have what he wants just this once."

"Fine,' sighed Belex in defeat. "What is it you want, prisoner?"

"Those are very impressive guns you have there. I believe the brand-new sub-model you're all using even comes with an internal VI." Ash remarked. "I've always wanted to die by gunshot. Would you do the honor?"

"Huh?" asked Belex. "Sure, I guess. We were gonna do that anyway." Belex raised the barrel of his M-96 Mattock, aiming it directly at Ash's forehead. "Any last words before you join Gilen in hell?"

"Well," Ash said offhandedly, "only that I have a feeling this won't end well."

"It sure as hell won't! Not for you, anyway." Belex gripped the gun's handle and squeezed the trigger. Ash kept his eyes open, looking straight ahead… and didn't hear a gunshot, but instead heard the click of a misfire. Ash's face broke into a grin.

"PRISONER! WHAT'S GOING ON?! OUR GUNS NEVER MISFIRE!" Belex roared.

"Oh, I don't know…' Ash said innocently. "When you have a VI in your gun, something like, say, an EMP pulse could be devastating. Especially considering the man who sold you those guns is my boss." Ash's face slowly spread into a knowing grin. Enraged, Belex squeezed the trigger again… and again… and again. And it led to misfire… after misfire… after misfire. Ash's face slowly spread into a knowing grin. Stunned, the other mercenaries all tried out their Mattocks. They, too, could not fire. Ash stood up with his omni-blade suddenly extended, the chains no longer binding him.

"I should go." Ash quipped, quoting the legendary Commander Shepard's famous line. He smirked, letting his cockiness get the better of him. "Now must I remind you what gunpowder does? And for the record," Ash added, before leaping out the window onto a passing shuttle, "THIS WAS A BLAST!" Upon landing nimbly onto the shuttle, Ash slammed a button on his omni-tool, and suddenly the gunpowder in the mercs' guns violently exploded, shattering the top of the building and pelting the streets below with twisted bits of steel and sending out a deafening explosion of sound. Ash, pleased with his handiwork, began to lower himself off the shuttle and onto a nearby rooftop, but was startled by the shuttle door opening in mid-air and a voice saying, "You. Get in." Ash, unsure of what to do, complied, but kept his hand on his Phalanx. The shuttle door slammed closed, and the pilot glanced back at Ash. The pilot was a scorpion-like alien, the likes of which Ash had never seen. "You. Work for me. Were sent here by me. Succeeded in mission. Have earned reward." said the alien. _So this is my boss? Now that I think about it, this is what he sounded like over the comm. _Ash thought .

Ash grinned, proud of himself. "So, what's my reward?" he asked eagerly.

The pilot didn't even look back. "This." In a flash, the alien's stinging tail embedded itself in Ash's neck, inserting a fast-acting tranquilizer poison into Ash's bloodstream that would knock him out long enough to transport him to the Battle Dome. Ash slumped over, unconscious.

The Scorpio grinned. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
